Entomology: The Possible Return Of Travis Strong
by backspacegirl
Summary: Parker still misses the irresistable Travis Strong. What lengths will be taken to get him back?CHAPTER 2 IS UP 6.27.06
1. Parker's Melancholy

**Entomology: The Possible Return of Travis Strong**

What Lily Randall loved most about Parker Haynes was her obliviousness to her own craftiness. Lily also loved how Parker sneakily took all her pudding cups, for they caused epiphanies to occur. Many could agree with Lily here. Robbie McGrath, Ray Brennan, and most especially, Travis Strong.

But when Travis left, Parker's love for color in life, and life itself, wilted away into the gusty winds and corners of Roscoe. It broke the one's close to her heart's to see her this way.

Lily recalled a moment, the moment that dragged her to a conclusion… It occurred almost a month and a half after Travis's abrupt departure. They were sitting on Lily's bed; doing whatever nonsense they always struck up with. Lily was dragging her fingers all over a teeny magazine, and Parker was laid back on one of the pillows reading a recent letter from Travis.

Lily knew that even this action could cause a distressed Parker, so she was on all guard. She also knew that she was right when Parker sat up and drew a sigh. Lily glanced over at her, looking worried.

"Parker?"

Parker only inhaled, then slowly exhaled.

"What's wrong Parker?"

Lily felt as if she already knew. She was pretty sure Parker's tears came as silently as they went. She was pretty sure Parker's tears were streaming down her cheeks in rivulets. But then she spoke.

"I miss him. Every word h-he writes makes m-me feel like I am f-farther and farther away from him. I-I really thought I could handle this. But all I feel, I feel like h-he has d-died or so-something." Parker shook out.

At times like this, Lily felt she lacked experience. Lily felt all she could do was pull Parker into her shoulder and let her bleed her tears onto her T-Shirt. Whispering over and over to Parker, "I'm here for you. I miss him too. We all do." Lily's world faded as she tried to swallow Parker Haynes' sadness.

Lily recalled this event, and sometimes she thought about it too much. Parker always told her she thought too much. It was this current predicament that brought her back to her reason, conclusion and to this place, this haven.

The station had stayed the same after Smog had left. Nothing had moved. The trio left Radio Free Roscoe running, changing its time to thrice weekly. They planned on returning full time when 10th grade began, but that seemed like a world away. Lily, Ray, and Robbie kept the dust from settling over the radio haven. They did not want to admit that time had passed and things had changed.

Lily was sitting on the red sofa playing with the SuperBalls she hits Ray with. Ray, her boyfriend. She smiled at that thought. Things between them had progressed; even though the depression cast upon them all affected them on occasion. She sighed, but then her super-sensitive musician ears heard the pounding of feet against metal. "_Finally._" Lily thought.

Ray and Robbie entered the station. Robbie was the first to break greetings.

"Hey. Lily, what's up? What was so urgent?" Robbie was quick to be true to his nickname.

Ray bent over and gave Lily a quick kiss on the cheek, then retracted to his spot next to Robbie. He gave his nod of approval at Robbie's questions and waited for an answer. Lily took a deep breath.

"Guys, we have 3 weeks to get Travis back to Roscoe." Lily stated.

Author's Note: Should I continue? Have any ideas? Let me know!


	2. Victim of Illusion

**Entomology: The Possible Return of Travis Strong Chapter 2**

"_Guys, we have 3 weeks to get Travis back to Roscoe." Lily stated._

"Yeah! An RFR Mission! From Roscoe to Moscow." Ray beamed. Robbie laughed.

Robbie's face got serious and used his 'journalist integrity' to ask "How, Lily? Do you have a plan or something?"

"Well…" the boys raised their eyebrows, "No." Their eyebrows fell and smirks appeared on their faces.

"So, what you were planning on calling him up and going 'Oh hey, Travis, when can I pencil you in for a come back to Roscoe?" I'm pretty sure he never wanted to leave, Lil." Robbie replied.

"Hey man, easy on my girlfriend. That, and you don't want to get her fired up", Ray whispered, "She'll start punching again."

"I heard that Raymond. Only cause we're on a mission, and you might need that arm, I'm not gonna punch you." Lily said primly.

"Gotcha Honeycakes." Ray said.

"Ray, how many times have I told you to not use your pet names for each other in front of me. It revolting." Robbie said, disgusted.

"Anyway, guys. Back to Travis here. So, we really need him back here. Parker's been really down. It is depressing to see her this way. You guys know what I'm talking about." they nodded, "So-"

" So, we think of a plan. And then we commence said plan. The result? Our beloved Buddha Buddy will be back with us." Ray finished for Lily. "Sweet."

"Well, I wasn't going to put it that way but…yeah. What Ray said. Robbie, you in?" Lily asked.

"Uh, Yeah. I want Travis back here as much as you guys do." Robbie replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay! I'm so excited! Okay we need…what do we need? Books! Do we need books?" Lily ecstatically cried out.

"Calm down, Hermione Granger!" Robbie said with a laugh. "We should start by calling him, like I said before."

Meanwhile, a lot of miles away, this much talked about Travis Strong was sitting in an eerily Hong Kong version of Mickey's Discs. The irony could reach from Roscoe to Moscow. His hand was wrapped around a cup of traditional green tea, while his mind was paying no attention at all to the commotions around him. The frown upon his face and knitted eyebrows were the only hinders of his major dilemma. He seemed frozen, as a statue. Someone brought him out of his reverie.

"Would you like some more tea, sir?" a worker from inside the teahouse asked him.

"No, thank you." he replied. He paid and got up. When he turned around his eyebrows knitted closer together. _"No, that can't be…why would she be here?"_ Travis grabbed his bag and caught up to the woman who began walking away.

"Parker! What-", he began. The woman turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." Travis pivoted back and put his finger to his temple. _"How can I be so stupid? She wouldn't be here." _Travis walked away in defeat. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but made no move to get it. He felt deflated.

None of these people here were his Parker, but as a victim of an illusion, he'd been trying to turn her into everyone. And everyone into her.

Author's Note: As you can see, these chapters are not very long. I prefer it this way so you don't have this whole chunk of writing to process. Well? Your feedback will help me make this story better.


End file.
